The Phoenix
by unie
Summary: Looks like Voltarie is not the only one who'd always been after Kai as he encounters some mysterious people who’re more obsessed with suzaku than Kai himself is.Now he has to fight again,not just to protect his bitbeast,but also a certain friend.KaiHil.
1. The dream

**Hola! Im here again, with another new story, when I know I already have other stories to work on. But I was seriously itching to write this. I can't believe I took a month to come up with this story, but anyway, here it is. This story was kinda inspired by the story I had thought of to write for the pan-asia animax awards, but this fanfiction was the original idea anyway. Alright, enough of my blabbering, on with the story.**

**THE PHOENIX**

**DISCLAIMER : I OBVIOUSLY DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE, EXCEPT SOME OC s IN THE STORY. **

**GENRE : MYSTERY/ACTION/ ADVENTURE (not much though) / FANTASY (a bit)**

**PAIRING : HMM… HAVEN'T THOUGHT ABOUT IT, BUT THERE WILL BE A HINT OF KAI/HIL **

**RATING : TEEN**

**SUMMERY : Looks like Voltarie is not the only one who had always been after Kai as he encounters some mysterious people who're more obsessed with suzaku than Kai himself is. Now he has to fight again, not just to protect his bitbeast, but also his friends, or perhaps , just a certain friend. **

CHAPTER 1 – THE DREAM

It was the usual peaceful winter night and the blade breakers were sleeping peacefully in the dojo, well… except a certain blader who seemed to be having the same nightmares from his childhood again. A swift cold wind blew through the window across his face, as if trying to soothe him, but his condition didn't get any better. He was fidgeting on the bed with little drops of sweat trickling down his forehead and his brows twitching, but it was hard to decipher whether it was due to fear or confusion or annoyance. He had been getting these nightmares quite often lately, just when he had thought he had finally got over them. However, he didn't complain and instead seemed to be more interested in it, because they weren't same old annoying dreams of his abbey days. It was something different this time. Something that had managed to occupy his mind almost all the time. And what made it more annoying was that it wasn't complete and knowing how curiosity had always been his weak point he was getting almost paranoid about it. It was like more like a big puzzle… with the most important part missing.

-The dream-

_Kai was standing alone in a dim lit room surrounded by stonewalls that he immediately recognized as the place he hated the most to be in, the dingy abbey. He walked around the place for a while but soon something caught his attention._

'_Kai', he heard a woman's icy voice. _

_He immediately tilted his head up and gritted his teeth in annoyance. 'That voice again' he thought._

'_Kai', the voice called him again. _

'_Who's that?' he yelled and suddenly was over powered by a fear that made his heart pound faster. He began to run to the opposite direction and as he predicted he reached a dead end. Kai growled in annoyance panting for breath, then immediately the scene changed and he was now surrounded by complete darkness._

'_Alright, I'm here again' he thought. Usually the dream would end at this point but this time to Kai's relief, it continued. But he gasped at what he saw._

_There stood a tall woman with her back facing him and had a long icy blue flowing hair wearing a long white gown and had a very pale skin and all this added to her icy and mysterious personality._

'_Who… are you?' he asked to which the woman simply gave him a sideward glace and said 'Kai, She needs to be protected… by you… the one you treasure the most… and you are the only one capable of it' she said softly._

'_What do you mean? I don't understand', he said now getting really confused about the whole thing but before he could say anything more she disappeared into darkness leaving behind an incredibly annoyed and disturbed Kai. 'WAIT, don't go!' he yelled but she was gone._

-End dream-

Kai woke up with a start panting for breath. 'what was that? And what did she mean?' he thought puzzled about the weird dream he just had. Sure , He had always wanted the dream to continue from where it usually stopped. Now when it did, he wished it didn't, if it made the puzzle even more baffling. He then stared out of the window and was greeted by the cool breeze that blew across his face. 'Who am I supposed to protect and what? I really don't understand. But I know one thing. This is surely not something that can be ignored.'

'If only she was more clear about it.' He thought as a low growl escaped his mouth.

'I guess I'll go out for a walk. I need to think about this more carefully.' He pulled out the blanket, and changed his clothes to his usual ones and walked out of the dojo before drying up his face that was covered with sweat.

It was almost around three in the morning with the full moon glowing in the night sky making the place bathe in the bright moonlight. The cool breeze blowing across the place and the soft sound the from the nearby shore made the moment perfect. The streets were empty though, except for a certain disturbed teen who was walking along the bridge lost in thoughts. This was not what he expected it to turn out into. Why did it always have to be him who gets into the mysterious stuffs. For once, he really wished he had a normal peaceful life. He scowled at the thought.

'Like that is ever gonna happen.'

As he reached the middle of the bridge something caught his eye as he stared ahead to see a girl standing on the bridge with her back turned towards him. He stared at the sillhoutte for a moment as he walked closer towards the figure. As he reached closer to the person, he just couldn't help but stop and stare as he let out a low gasp. His keen purple eyes now narrowed and he gritted his teeth when he realized how much this girl resembled the woman in the dream. The same long icy-blue hair (but here it was tied up with a white bandana), and the same pale skin and… the same mysterious look but intriguingly beautiful. The girl perhaps felt someone watching her as she turned around and gasped. And so did Kai.

'Who is she?' he thought, rooted to the ground at the moment, eyeing her intently.

'That… that's him.'

**I'll keep this short. Thanks for reading the chapter. I hope you liked it.**


	2. The missing piece

**Here's the second chapter! And the chapters for this fic is gonna be short coz the story is short! Duh! Anyway, thanks a lot for reading the first chapter and thanks for the reviewrs too… ookie! On with the story!

* * *

**

CHAPTER 2 – THE MISSING PIECE

The raven haired teen flickered his eyes open blinking at the ceiling a couple of times.

"Darn! I'm hungry!" he pouted as he lazily pulled the blanket off and stood up but realized that the person sleeping on the futon next to him was missing.

"Kai." He whispered. " _Kai? _KAI!!" He yelled as the fact that he was missing finally started sinking in his sleepy mind. "He's missing again? where's he gone now? In the middle of night?" Tyson growled and ran out of the dojo.

He stared at the gate cluelessly not knowing what to do. 'Darn! Why am I acting like Kai is a little kid whose gone missing in town. I'm sure he'll be back.' He thought closing his eyes, moving his hands in his messy hair.

'I hope.' He added as he pulled out Dragoon from his pocket and smiled at the dragon on his bitchip. "Dragoon." He whispered and stared at the gate. "I hope he didn't run away again."

A man stood on the roof of the dojo watching Tyson keenly with narrowed eyes. "Dragoon… Seyryuu?" he whispered watching him for a while as the dragoon weilder walked inside the house. "Hn!" he grunted and jumped off the roof and disappeared.

* * *

The girl took a sharp breath. Her icy blue eyes widened with surprise with her mouth slightly open as she continued staring at the man in front of her. She took a step back.

'Why am I feeling this? That I just can't do this thing. I know I had a doubt about this right from the beginning, but now I feel so sure about this. I'm not yet ready for this. I… I c-can't. I can't let this happen. When I know it's not the right thing.' She thought as her eyes started to get clouded with tears. Kai just stood there watching her intently as she bit her lip and seemed unsure of her action or how to react.

'Why is she getting so nervous? And why is she so similar to that woman and why is she staring at me like she knows me. The way she gasped when she saw me, she must be either looking for me or trying to stay away from me. But the latter one doesn't make any sense, coz I wouldn't harm her in any way. So that leaves with the option one. She's been looking for me.' Kai thought and opened his mouth to ask her something but before he could say anything the girl chose to turn her heel and run away leaving behind a bewildered Kai watching her disappear in the dark.

"_Hey! wait!_" he yelled, but she was gone.

'You better watch out. This is going to get rough' the girl thought continuing to run.

"Darn!" he cursed. " I thought it was just my illusion that I thought there was something about her. But now I know... That girl is the missing piece." He stood there staring at the place where she had disappeared as a swift wind blew, flapping his bangs.

'I hope I meet her again.' he pulled out his blade to take a quick look at his dranzer and felt a familiar warmth spread through his body as he stared at the phoenix. 'Dranzer! I'm sure until you are by my side, we won't have any trouble' he thought again sighing and turned his heel to walk back home.

"Where had you been?" Tyson asked gulping a huge chunk of the chocolate pastry.

"Out!" came a blunt reply from the Russian as Tyson watched him stroll back to his room. 'Typical'

* * *

The guy who was watching Tyson was now standing near the river in the forest facing the blue haired girl.

"Ren, Listen to me." She pleaded to her brother who continued glaring at her.

"_Don't you ever let me find you doing that again._" The guy growled.

"And what do you think I was doing?", the girl retorted getting angry.

"Don't play dumb, Kira." The guy said glaring at her again making her twitch in annoyance and she burst out.

"_Why the hell don't you ever trust me, Ren ? You can't expect me to be with you all the time."_ Kira yelled at her brother.

"I know what you are upto and I am not going to allow you do it!"

"And you know why I want to do it too." Kira said and continued when she heard him scowl "Look. You know what is going to happen if he gets the phoenix! He might be our father, but he's dangerous. Get real, Ren! You know what he's gonna do with it and do you really want that to happen? You really think he would care about any of us once he gets hold of it? Do you really expect him to bend on his knees and thank us or something?"

"I don't need to hear any stories Kira! Just do it if you want to save your neck." He said and started to walk away.

"_You are just being coward!!._" She yelled. "_You just can't continue to do whatever he says just because he's a bit powerful. We can find a solution to this. Please! I don't want to do this." _She said desperately as a small drop of tear trickled down her cheek.

"We both know there's no way. So just do it." He said sternly and walked away leaving her slumped on the ground with her head bent low. "I'm sorry, brother. I can't do it."

Two keen eyes behind the bushes watched the siblings aruguing as the eyes darkened at what the person had just heard.

"Sweet."

* * *

"Kai, where had you been yesterday?", Tyson asked again not satisfied with Kai's answer last night.

"Wanted some fresh air." Kai replied reluctantly eating his breakfast with the others.

"And will you stop bugging people with your stupid questions, Tyson?" the only girl in the group said.

"Hey, what's with you, It was Kai I asked, not you! So how does that bother you?"

Hilary opened her mouth again but closed it when she heard the chinese blader yell "Cut it out already!"

"Alright, it's about time. I guess we should be leaving now." Max said and everyone nodded. Ray and Max were leaving to their respective countries deciding that it was about time they quit beyblading and let the younger kids take over.

'Kai, when are you leaving?" Hilary asked.

"I've decided I'll stay here." He answered that obviously surprised everyone.

"Why the sudden change of plan?" Tyson asked.

"There's something I need to find out."

"And what's that?" Tyson asked eagerly but Kai had already walked out of the dojo and everyone sighed.

* * *

After all the goodybyes, huggings and some sobbing from Hilary, Kai and Tyson walked home while Hilary went to her house saying that she would rest for a while.

"How about we rest here for a while?" Tyson asked as they reached the river and Kai grunted that Tyson immediately uncoded it as Yes. But there was something else waiting for him near the river as his jaws promptly dropped when he saw sight in front of him.

"_What the hell!"_ Tyson yelled and Kai decided to lie on the grass with his usual position as the ever-so-famous smirk appeared on his face. A black haired girl stood near the river in front of a bey dish with another guy who was holding a fancy beyblade with a grin on his face.

Well this was the new girl in town that Tyson seemed to have taken a liking for and had somehow managed to make good friends with her for almost a year by now even with his stupid talks and incredible appetite, and the girl didn't seem to mind or maybe had never noticed it yet. Though Tyson had tried his hardest to keep it a secret, it hadn't gone unnoticed by the great Hiwatari to who he had begged to keep it just between the two of them.

"What the hell does she see in him? I'm defiantely much better than him in every sense! Hmph!" Tyson mumbled getting annoyed.

"Tch! Tch! You're slow." Kai said smirking broader than before. "Shut up!" Tyson retorted.

"Wow! You can really show me that move? That's wonderful Touya-kun!" , the black haired girl cried clapping her hands exitedly going all starry eyed. "I would love to see it." She said.

"Just because he has that 'bushy chocolate brown hair' or whatever that she adores. Feh!" Tyson said turning away, closing his eyes.

"Sure, Risa-chan!" the brunette said and pulled the rip cord. At the same time, Kai opened his eyes to get a glimpse of the interesting scene going on only to watch the blade to take an unexpected turn and fall into the water. The girl just blinked.

"Er… ehehehe… that was… wonderful… I guess." She said unsure of what to say staring at the direction in which the unfortunate blade was sent followed by a loud laugh. She turned around to see Tyson laughing hysterically and immediately turned red. 'Idiot'

"I'm sorry about that." Touya said rubbing the back of his head, whose face had gone red too with embarassment. 'Why do I get so nervous around her?'

"Well, that's alright Touya-kun. I know you did your best." She said smiling. "Lets go." She said grabbing his hand and looked over to Tyson smirking and walked out of the grounds.

'"I'm not letting her go with him." He said suddenly getting off his laughing fit and ran over to the duo.

"_Hey Risa!_" Kai heard him yell as he decided to sit up watching Tyson talk to Risa about his beyblading skills how better he is than this Touya guy. 'That guy never gets over it.' He thought sighing inwardly but felt someone watching him as he turned around sideways and stared at the bushes. But his curiosity got better of him as he decided to to walk over to the bushes.

'Hmm… nothing.' he thought walking back to his place to see Tyson showing off with his blade and the brunette glaring at him.

The icy blue eyes watched him walk away with his white scarf trailing behind him. "It's about time I tell him everything. But how?" she whispered biting her lips. 'But then again… he sure is handsome' she thought giggling as a shy smile appeared on her face .

'In any case I'll get going.' She thought and walked away.

* * *

**Thnaks for reading! Please review coz this is the first time im doing a mystery fic and I wanna know what you thought about this or how im doing. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
